The invention relates generally to powder actuated tools, and more particularly to powder actuated fastener setting tools having automatic magazine strip indexing.
Powder actuated fastener setting tools are known generally. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,291 entitled xe2x80x9cCompression Actuated Tool For Driving Fastenersxe2x80x9d assigned commonly with the present application, for example, discloses a powder driven tool including a manually operated spring biased indexing lever pivotally mounted thereon for advancing a magazine strip retaining a plurality of powder cartridges therein through a magazine channel of the tool.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel fastener setting tools that improve upon and overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel fastener setting tools that are economical.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel fastener setting tools that are reliable.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel compression triggered fastener setting tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel compression triggered fastener setting tools that are easy to operate.
It is also an object of the invention to provide in some embodiments thereof novel powder actuated fastener setting tools having improved cartridge magazine indexing.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel powder actuated fastener setting tools that are easy to operate.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel powder actuated fastener setting tools having improved magazine strip advancement.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel powder actuated fastener setting tools having precise magazine strip advancement.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel powder actuated fastener setting tools that do not require manual magazine strip advancement.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel powder actuated fastener setting tools having automatic magazine strip advancement.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel compression triggered powder actuated fastener setting tools having magazine strips that advance during reciprocation of a compression triggered firing mechanism.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel compression triggered powder driven fastening tools comprising a firing mechanism having a sleeve axially movable between first and second positions, a lever cam coupled to the sleeve and movable therewith, an indexing lever pivotally coupled to the tool, the indexing lever having a magazine strip engagement portion extending into a magazine channel of the tool, the indexing lever having a cam follower portion cammingly engaged with the lever cam, the magazine strip engagement portion of the indexing lever in a first position in the magazine channel when the sleeve is in the first position, and the magazine strip engagement portion of the indexing lever in a second position in the magazine channel when the sleeve is in the second position.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel powder driven fastener setting tools comprising a lever cam movable between first and second positions, an indexing lever pivotally coupled to the tool, an engagement portion of the indexing lever extending into the magazine channel, a cam follower portion of the indexing lever engaged with the lever cam as the lever cam moves between the first and second positions.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel improvements in powder actuated fastener setting tools having a magazine strip fed through a channel, the improvement comprising a lever cam coupled to a reciprocating trigger mechanism sleeve and movable therewith between first and second positions, an indexing lever pivotally coupled to the tool, a ratcheting magazine engagement portion of the indexing lever extending into the magazine channel, a cam follower portion of the indexing lever engaged with the lever cam as it moves between the first and second positions, the magazine engagement portion of the indexing lever located in a first position in the channel when the lever cam is in the first position, and the magazine engagement portion of the indexing lever located in a second position in the channel when the lever cam is in the second position, whereby the ratcheting magazine engagement portion of the indexing lever indexes the magazine strip through the channel.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.